Kara
Powers and Abilities Nymph Physiology *'''Nature Communic''' '''ation: '''By harnessing the power of a Saint, Jessica has demonstrated a supernatural connection with and immeasurable control over the natural forces in her surrounding vicinity, a characteristic said to have only been seen in two Saints in all of history, both of the previous universes and this current universe, allowing her to gain some degree of control over the winds around her, and even communicate with animals so that, say, fish appear completely willingly into her hands instead of having to be through fishing, but even more importantly, Jessica demonstrates an incredible awareness of everything occuring around her, gaining a tremendous boost in tracking capabiltiies as well as being given a sense of precognition, which often manifests in battle in a similar manner to Kenbunshoku Haki. Jessica can bend these winds in order to augment her movement speed once more. Jessica can communicate with trees, and even the very waters, and even go so far as to accelerate the growth of plants. Finally, Jessica is capable of seemingly vanishing and temporarily fusing with the cosmos of Nature and reappearing at different locations, with her speed and offensive power being drastically empowered after re-emerging. However, perhaps the greatest characteristic that comes about from harnessing the power of Nature Communication, is that by remaining motionless, Jessica seemingly has an inexhaustible pool of energy to draw from, and is what Shinobi refer to the Saint equivalent of Sage Mode. By naturally remaining still and firing off techniques while remaining still, Jessica can put incredible amounts of power into a given attack, hyper charging it beyond its limitations. **'''Tectonic Scrying:''' *'''Contaminant Immunity:''' *'''Passive Regeneration:''' *'''Self-Sustenance''' *'''Environmental Adaptation:''' *'''Enhanced Physicality:''' *'''Thermal Energy Conversion: '''The ability to assimilate any and all forms of heat energy with no exception through some ability, allowing her to greatly increase her own temperature and the temperature of anything she does as well as greatly aumgent her physical characteristics. The kinetic energy and thermal energy used to attack her is partitioned and a portion of this only serves to further empower her. In addition, the use of any form of thermal energy against her is dumb. Can send thermal energy outwards from her body into objects and such. *'''Spiritual Perception and Interaction: '''Unique exploit, since her body is one that is capable of interacting with the spiritual plane as her body; transforming into magma allows her to interact with the spiritual plane as magma; allowing her to obliterate both physical and spiritual defenses and entities alike. Magister Reverse Tree Kara's Thema is Impius, Fides, and something of the Gula Archive and her branch of Magic is ''Reverse Tree; ''revolving around the harnessing and manifestation of the Kabbalistic Tree of Death; the Qlippoth in order to serve as a magical foundation for the abilities of the branch of magic. Fundamentally, Kara's magic allows her to manifest the nature of evil itself into a form of magic; rendering it being considered to be one of the most vile forms of magic accessible by the Ira Archive. Through the invocation of several macros, Kara is capable of manifesting Reverse Tree in a variety of manners. Fides lets her summon beings assoicated with each. *'''Thamiel: '''Thamiel is a spell of Reverse Tree that represents the Qliphoth of the same branch; and as a result Kara demonstrates the ability to generate and manipulate the energies of chaos for a variety of potential effects; allowing her to additionally utilize this power for a chaos-based energy manipulation as well as for a variety of unique capabilities through the manifestation of the nature of the aforementioned chaos. Most uniquely however, as the Qliphoth of chaos and division; Kara is capable of severing almost anything; including space itself to create warps and portals, souls to affect them as simply as corporeal entities, dimensions and incoming magical attacks; granting her a potent defense against things. *'''Ghagiel: '''Insects and Illusions; Potential here. *'''Sathariel:''' *'''Gamchicoth:''' *'''Golachab:''' *'''Thagirion:''' *'''Harab Serapel:''' *'''Samael:''' *'''Gamaliel:''' *'''Nehemoth: '''Pills and Potions is a Manipulation-type Nen ability that enables Celia to generate incredibly potent psychoactive; if not at times entirely hallucinatory secretions from her body that can be administered either directly or indirectly at any given time. To increase the versatility and potency of her Nen ability, Celia has imposed a variety of Vows and Limitations to empower and diversify her capabilities through this power. **'''Pretty Pink:''' Creation of slaves to her will through subjugation generated by a Manipulation based Hatsu ability that she can secrete at will through her body or alternatively supplement it with an additional ability to affect those she kisses. Both effects can be compounded to produce extremely subservient servants. Can be inhaled or directly administered through the intake of her bodily fluids. These persons are referred to as her "pets". **'''Eerie Emerald: '''Allows her to trap opponents in an illusionary dream-like world where they are given visions derivative of their conscious and subconscious mind primed to blnd them with the maximum level of bliss they are possibly capable of achieving. Due to the effects of this ability, even if an opponent should break out of this the immense rush of dopamine flowing through their body renders them psychologically addicted to the ability. Alternatively, Eerie Emerald is capable of tapping into the horrors locked away within her opponent's mind to cause psychological torture and paralyze her opponent by having these fears actively manifest themselves before the target. Begins to affect the target on touch, can be directly administered through injection or by a kiss as a liquid.''' ''' **'''Gleeful Gold: '''Allows her to create a physical substance similar to that of butter which is perfectly edible and can be placed within the foods of others, forced down an opponents throat or given to her subordinates to be consumed. Gleeful Gold modifies the nervous system of an opponent/affects the pleasure and pain centres of the brain; dampening the pain centres and reconfiguring them in such a manner that they grant the victim incredible pleasure. As a result, those who consume this will be able to continue fighting unflinchingly regardless of the injury dealt to their bodies and due to the arousal generate will lust after battle. Can be personally consumed. **'''Ravenous Red: '''Hungry and Angry.''' ''' **'''Calm Cyan: '''Incredible tranquility and suggestability, rendering calmed about pretty much anything and extremely responsive to her questions to the point that they find it much harder to lie. If a lie is done regardless, the user will feel incredible pain. **'''Ocsitant Orange: '''Sleepy. **'''Baleful Black: '''Allows her to convince her victims to act out their darkest urges udner the influence of this thing, if combined with calm cyan can be convinced to do extremely dastardly things even without the influence of Pretty Pink; breaking apart her target on a psychological level while increasing their inherent darkness that can be used to further empower Mahlath. **'''Torturous Teal: '''Convince her victims that they are under incredible pain that has psychosomatic effects capable of shattering wills and minds without necessarily even using any of the other colours. **'''Intellectual Indigo:''' **'''Lusty Lilac:''' Exorcist Tamer Kara is a unique type of Tamer, known as a Pactmaker; ironically however Kara tends to not make pacts but interact with and befriend, develop a relationship with or convince said demon to relinquish a portion of it's power to her in return. Kara's Mashu was a special one granted to her due to friendship; and is referred to as a Hell-Mark; in recognition of the influence in the demonic spheres that she holds due to the rank of her company. As a result, Kara is given all the privileges of a high-ranking Demon Queen; allowing her to conjure hellfire and command lesser demons to do her bidding. In addition, through the Hell-Mark; as a Pact Magician Kara is capable of channeling the relinquished power of her demonic allies through her; allowing her to "summon aspects" of the entire entity and manifest their strengths as she sees fit. In addition, due to the nature of the process, the power Kara holds is entirely her own and becomes intrinsic to her; rendering it incapable of being taken back should she fall out with her patrons in the future. *'''Lilith: '''Through her Hell-Mark, Kara has been granted a unique bow forged and contributed to by several Generals of her demonic legions; forged specifically for their mistress and synchronized to her own overwhelming demonic power. As a result, Kara can summon a bow referred to as the Devil's Kiss; crafted out of a demonic analogue to obsidian and hardened with the unique extra-dimensional substance known only as Bloodmetal. The bow is seemingly designed with a seemingly paradoxical drawstring; tremendously durable and having the ability to stretch to seemingly absurd degrees, yet having an incredibly high spring constant requiring incredible levels of force to produce any given extension. As a result, the sheer energy capable of being stored by this bow defies common craftsmanship and lies definitively in the realm of the supernatural; capable of striking her opponents with incredible amounts of force and kinetic energy. In addition, the drawstring has been cursed, allowing it to perfectly align any number of arrows she draws from her hammerspace quiver in a manner which enables them to be fired; and rebounds at such an incredible speed that the arrows accelerate to a hypersonic pace. **'''Quiver:''' Cursed magical bows which are crafted out of infernal obsidian, drain the energies of nature and those natural energies imbued in a target to empower itself and/or Kara, as well as seemingly create a ghastly arrow effect. The arrows are utterly silent and appear to have the ability to change their trajectory ever so slightly in mid-air. These arrows are also perfectly invisible to those who lack supernatural perception or simply have it inactive. Upon striking a target, it releases its cursed effect(s). *'''Leetha: '''After ascending to the rank of Hell Queen, Kara has demonstrated the ability to rapidly infuse any form of garment remotely considerable as clothing that adorns her body with necroplasmic energy stemming from the Lich demons of her Legion. As a result, Kara has demonstrated the ability to craft virtually anything she wishes out of the necroplasmic material; forging an armoury out of her nethereal necroplasm, generating rigid defensive strucutures, shapeshift her body; and most notably dramatically accelerate her regeneration and physical capabilities on. Leetha can be contorted into a variety of shapes, becoming a means of transportation or even mundane objects such as keys as she desires. Poison mist emission from her body as she walks. Leetha has demonstrated the ability to swallow organic matter whole. **'''Ira:''' *'''Hannya:''' Concealment/Stealth-based powers and the ability to seemingly create hologramic projections of Kara herself; passive charm ability and the mask itself is entirely invisible, incorporeal and undetectable; seemingly appearing to be nothing but her face. *'''Dark Tendrils: '''Summon tentacles from the Netherealm out from the ground to entirely entrap her opponent should she so desire. *'''Lucifer:''' **'''Passion:''' *'''Gehenna:''' *'''Compel:''' *'''Excess:''' Ability unique to Kara as a Hell-Maiden of the Queen rank; manifests itself as a four pronged-ring **'''Delight: '''Overwhelmingly potent sensory stimulations capable of inundating unsuspecting targets. In addition, Kara can increase the sensitivity to pain of her opponent with each subequent attack, seemingly causing a cumulative effect with each consecutive strike. In addition, Kara has demonstated the ability to manipulate the sensitivity of her five senses; capable of extrapolating them to seemingly absurd levels capable of perceiving incredibly minute variations over vast distances. ***'''''Sensory Stimulation Template: '''''Rich fields of pleasingly textured grasses fill this ring, lit with teasing, golden hues. Soft tents made of spun dream-threads reflect visions gleaned from the deep subconscious of those who gaze upon them, forming sinuous corridors so narrow that a traveller cannot help but brush up against them and feel their cloying embrace. From one vista to the next, visitors travel through a series of decadent tableaus, each more twisted and inviting than the one before it. The crude flesh dens of the underhives or the elegant shadowed parlours of the spires cannot present anything close to what the Lord of Endless Delights offers. Daemon and mortal bodies entwine until they become one. Forms so beautiful they are difficult to look at lie couchant, beckoning. Resisting is all but impossible. The sights and sounds of the offered pleasures are sufficient to enthrall most who see and hear them. The assault on the senses does not end with these things, though. The air hangs heavy with an intoxicating musk so rich and pervasive that it penetrates the flesh of all who pass through it, quickening the heart and opening the senses further than thought possible. **'''Sustenance: '''Plays off of the sin of Gluttony; dramatically augmenting the hunger of her target to levels perhaps incredibly dangerous; giving htem a desire to consume anything they can around them from eidble to inedible; and if the effect becomes sufficiently strong enough can cause the target to hallucinate; believing that the world around them is composed of food and their allies the most delicious thing they could ever feast upon. Personally, this ability removes any need for Kara to have earthly sustenance; as well as demonstrates an immunity to most if not all known Earthly contaminants and diseases. As the custodian of their "food", Kara is seen as beyond a deity to those severely afflicted. **'''Adoration:''' Dream and Nightmare Manipulation; drawing it's popwer from quite literally stolen dreams and the glory and adoration one has for their heroes/rolemodels. Allows her to project them into reality as she sees fit. Can also casually walk into dreams and intrude into sleeping minds; keeping their consciousnes captive. **'''Torment:''' *'''Daggerfall:''' Dagger that gets stronger the more bloodshed it causes; very strong dagger. *'''Venus:''' Devil Fruit Magu Magu no Mi T he '''Magu Magu no Mi''' is an immensely powerful Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows Kara to create, generate, control and transform into one of the most deadly substances in the world; magma. Due to the limitless mastery over magma afforded by the power of her Devil Fruit, Kara has demonstrated feats of incredible power; allowing her the ability to seemingly generate unfathomable swaths of heat easily capable of melting her surrounding environment almost effortlessly and boiling the oceans around her itself. As one with the power of the invincible Devil Fruit-class, Kara has demonstrated the ability to generate such extensive quantities of magma that she is capable of generating her own miniature islands should she so desire, and create massive fissures in the earth's crust, greatly disrupting the world's tectonic activity to create vents for superheated, high-pressured magma to burst out of the earth's crust, and even reshape the very environment itself to becoming composed of her element. By shattering, melting and corroding rock and any form of matter in her surrounding area, the Magu Magu no Mi becomes incredibly dangerous as it possesses the ability to reduce the world to nothing more than a barren wasteland completely engulfed and constituted by her element; with the dangerous pulsating substance seemingly becoming more readily available and prominent the longer that combat goes on for; only becoming increasingly more powerful and converting the environment to match her dominion as the fight goes on. As a result, Kara has demonstrated the ability to seemingly melt through her immediate surroundings; forming underground channels for incredibly high-speed movement almost comparable to teleportation and seemingly fire herself at her opponents as if magma spewing out of a volcanic eruption at incredibly high speeds. By generating or transforming into living magma itself, Kara's incredible heat has demonstrated the ability to burn opponents without making physical contact (much less with contact), and dramatically robbing the strength of weapons or metallic objects that absorb enough of the thermal energy she exudes. Immune to heat and toxic substances. Magma is also known for some radioactive properties. Stemming from her divine level of mastery over magma, Kara is capable of changing it's movement. Magma tends to move slowly due to it's incredible density, packing vast amounts of mass and thus weight within and imparting tremendous force. However, with Kara's ability to move her magma at abnormal speeds, the sheer destructive power of her magma is tremendous; easily shattering and blasting through almost any material as well as supernatural bariers alike, slamming against it with tremendous levels of force augmented by it's sheer speed, acceleration and momentum and incredible heat. However, Kara is also capable of generating incredibly thick toxic smog from her lava; cough, deoxygenate to point of hallucination, poison. Can incorporate any form of magma into her arsenal as a Logia as she can assimilate any magma and manipulate it freely. Can also completely let any physical attack pass through harmlessly, requiring supernatural energy to even receive any manner or form of injury; immediately regenerating herself from damage. In addition, in a clash against Busohshoku Haki, as Bushoshoku Haki does not take away the properties of her magma, Kara is capable of incinerating lesser Haki users in a clash, and requires extremely powerful Haki to even attempt going up against her. Bend around her opponents attacks *'''Magma Stuff: ''' *'''Magu Magu no Mi: Cloak:''' **'''Magu Magu no Mi: Boost: '''Erupt magma from parts of her body and stuff, jet propulsion and similarly amped attacks. *'''Magu Magu no Mi: Spiralling Shield:''' *'''Magu Magu no Mi: King Kong:''' *'''Magu Magu no Mi: Lava Girl:''' *'''Magu Magu no Mi: Magma Breath:''' *'''Magu Magu no Mi: Knuckles:''' *'''Magu Magu no Mi: Trail:''' *'''Pillars:''' *'''Spikes:''' *'''Weapons:''' *'''Drill:''' *'''Magma Gun''' **'''Actually strengthened by making bullets of magma with super highly pressurized ''' *'''Magma Titan:''' *'''Magma Dragon:''' **'''Reverse Scales:''' *'''Magma Threads:''' **'''Tendrils:''' *'''Wave:''' *'''Magma Cyclone:''' *'''Flight:''' *'''Magma Ball:''' *'''Halluci-Nation:''' *'''Learned to make tsunamis lowkey.''' *'''Magma Arm:''' *'''Meteor Volcano:''' *'''Magma Bomb:''' *'''Medusa:''' *'''Magma Missiles:''' *'''Magma Net:''' *'''Longinus:''' *'''Drawstring:''' Magma-jet propelled arrows that go through several small rings of thin magma that dramatically empower the magma arrows it fires and greatly increase the sheer speed the arrows are fired at to unbelievabe degrees. Explosive. **'''Scattershot:''' *'''Mantle:''' *'''Annhilate:''' Spiralling magma blades that cut through shit and allows her to cut things on a cellular level. *'''Magma Phoenix:''' *'''Dvine Justice: ''''''Volcanic Lightning''' *'''Absolute Defense:''' *'''Meld:''' *'''Mandala:''' **'''Push:''' *'''Hotbox:''' *'''Reflective Material Magma allowing her to imitate stuff with colour, create clothes and shit.''' *'''Molecular acceleration by transforming minute portions of her body into magma and transferring all that heat energy into a given object/target.''' *'''World's End:''' Haki Kenbunshoku Haki *Observation Haki reinforced with geokinetic and magma-based connections. Tectonic Plate amped Seismic Sense. Further augmented with nature communication. Busoshoku Haki *Mad Busoshoku Haki. Haoshoku Haki